


Yellow Rose

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lässt ihre Mauer herunter und erlaubt sich selbst zu lieben. Aber kann sie ihre Angst vor den Folgen überwinden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yellow Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14630) by Geonn. 



> Übersetzt im Jahr 2010 und endlich wird es auch hier hochgeladen.... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Logik und der kalte Verstand sind armselige Waffen um Angst und Misstrauen zu bekämpfen. Nur Vertrauen und Großzügigkeit kann sie überkommen._

 

\- Jawaharlal Nehru -

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Als Janet Fraiser sechzehn geworden war, hatte sie sich selbst einen Teddybären gekauft. Es war ein liebenswerter, brauner Bär mit sanften Fell wo sie sich wiederfand wie sie ihn streichelte während sie einschlief. Sie würde das Spielzeug an ihre Brust kuscheln, sich vorstellend es wäre ein Liebhaber, der nach einer Nacht der Leidenschaft einschlief. Nachdem sie sexuell aktiv wurde, behielt sie den Bären auf dem Fußboden neben ihrem Bett. In diesen Nächten brauchte sie nicht den unechten Komfort eines Geist-Liebhabers. Aber sie kam immer zurück zum Kuscheltier, keine andere Beziehung schien sehr lange zu dauern. So verbrachte sie jede Nacht der letzten vier Jahre damit dieses nun fadenscheinige Geschöpf zu halten anstatt einen warmen Körper.

 

Bis zur vergangenen Nacht.

 

Letzte Nacht als sie alle Hemmungen aufgegeben hatte und sich ganz hingegeben hatte einer Person, von der sie nie geträumt hätte das sie sie haben könnte. Sie waren ineinander gefallen mit all der Kraft und der Leidenschaft von einem Sommergewitter. Ihr Herz hämmerte als sie das Fleisch ihres Traumgeliebten erkundete, innehaltend um zu nippen und zu streicheln die verbotene Haut die bisher versteckt war unter spröden, wenig schmeichelhaften Militäruniformen. Als sie endlich sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückzogen um den Akt des Liebemachen zu beginnen, fand sich Janet in ihr Kopfkissen schluchzend vor. Die erfahrenen und liebevollen Finger von ihrem neugefundenen Liebhaber hatten sich als fast zu viel für die Brünette erwiesen.

 

Sie schoben sich gegenseitig zu neuen Höhen der Ekstase, Gefühle entdeckend von denen sie nur geträumt hatten. Janet fühlte den warmen Fluss vom Orgasmus ihrer Geliebten, fühlte die Säfte über ihre Hand und später, ihr Gesicht fließen. Sie würde niemals den Geschmack von diesem wundervollen Ambrosia, noch das stampfende Stakkato ihres eigenen Herzens vergessen.

 

Sie hatte niemals einen Geliebten gehabt, der sie so vollständig verehrte, fühlte sich niemals so verbunden mit einem Liebhaber. Sie schmeichelten sich gegenseitig von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt, schließlich aus Erschöpfung auf dem Bett zusammenbrechend. Sie hatte das vor Schweiß glänzende Gesicht ihres Geliebten im Mondlicht gestreichelt, nach Luft schnappend und versuchend ihre Tränen zu stoppen. In der Zeit danach strich sie mit der Kuppe ihres Daumens über die Unterlippe ihres Liebhabers, den Mund auffordernd sich zu öffnen und damit dem Eindringling Einlass zu gewähren. Janet erinnerte sich an den mittlerweile vertrauten Rühren in ihrem Unterleib als die Zunge ihres Liebhabers ihren Daumen streichelte mit der pinken Spitze ihrer Zunge.

 

Schließlich hatte Janet geflüstert: "Ich liebe dich, Samantha. Ich werde es immer."

 

Die Blondine hatte Janet erlaubt ihren Daumen zu entfernen, dann biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe. "Geh schlafen, Sweetheart", flüsterte Sam Carter. "Wir-wir können darüber am Morgen sprechen."

 

Sie küssten sich dann sanft, beinahe keusch, bevor Janet die Bettdecken hoch zu ihren ermüdeten Körpern zog.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Janet erwachte mehrere Minuten bevor sie tatsächlich ihre Augen öffnete. Sie liebte es zu versuchen den Zustand des Zimmers herauszufinden, bevor sie sich umsah. Sie roch den deutlichen Geruch von Samantha Carter, einen Duft den sie sich bis zur Nacht zuvor nur vorstellen konnte. Sie wickelte sich um die Decke, welche um ihren Unterarm gewickelt war von der vorigen Nacht. Sie haben es endlich getan. Sie hatten Liebe gemacht... und es war vorzüglich gewesen.

 

Die Decken und Laken wurden weggeschoben als die Brünette gemächlich ihr linkes Bein ausstreckte, sich streckend von ihrer Bauchlage aus, um die Verspannung in ihren Muskeln zu lösen, die sich aufgebaut hatten während ihres Schlummers. Sie kreiste ihre Schultern und blickte endlich in ihr Schlafzimmer durch ihre geschwungenen Wimpern. Das erste, was sie bemerkte, war eine gelbe Rose aus dem Garten vor ihrem Haus. Sie war platziert in einer Flasche Wein, die in der vorigen Nacht von den Damen gemeinsam geteilt wurde vor ihren Eskapaden zwischen den Laken. Sie blinzelte, ihren Blick säubernd und setzte sich auf um, den Nachttisch ausführlicher an zu sehen.

 

Balanciert gegen die braune Glassflasche war ein Blatt Papier aus Janets Notizblock. Unter dem Briefkopf, eine Notiz hingekritzelt in Sams krakeliger Schrift.

 

_Liebe Janet,_

_es tut mir so leid, dass ich deine wunderschöne Ansicht von der letzten Nacht nicht erwiderte. Du bedeutest mir mehr als, dass du es jemals wissen kannst. Letzte Nacht war phantastisch. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Aber ich kann es nicht erwidern. Ich liebe dich nicht so wie du mich liebst._

_Deine Freundin._

_Sam_

 

Janet fühlte, als ob ihr Herz genau hier explodieren würde. Sie setzte sich auf im Bett, wickelte das Laken um ihre, immer noch nackte Form, als sie wieder und wieder die Notiz las. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und bahnten sich den Weg ihr Gesicht herunter als sie versuchte zu verstehen, was ihre Freundin ihr sagen wollte. War es nur ein One-Night-Stand? War das alles was es ihr bedeutet hatte? Sie warf den Zettel zur Seite und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie war heute nicht im Dienst, aber sie würde Sam nicht die Gelegenheit geben, wegzulaufen und sich auf irgendeiner Alienwelt zu verstecken. Nicht nach dem Zurücklassen einer Notiz wie dieser.

 

Sie würde sich rechtfertigen müssen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Janet fuhr zum Berg mit der festen Absicht Sam in eine Ecke zu drängen und eine Erklärung anzufordern. Wenn sie sich über das Stigma eine homosexuelle Frau auf einer Militärbasis zu sein Sorgen machte, konnten sie zusammen daran arbeiten. Janet war in mehr als nur eine Beziehung gewesen seit ihrer Versetzung zum SGC. Es gab keinen Grund die Chemie zwischen ihnen zu verleugnen, wenn sie so verdammt offensichtlich war.

 

Als sie hochfuhr zum Hauptwachposten, runzelte der diensthabende Air Force-Offizier die Stirn und sagte: "Dr. Fraiser? Hab nicht gedacht, dass sie heute Dienst haben."

 

Nickend, übergab sie ihren Ausweis. "Ich habe einiges an Papierkram das ich fertig machen will. Außerdem... von diesem Platz ist es hart wegzubleiben, wissen sie?"

 

Ein Lachen wie eine Hyäne entlassend, zuckte der Wachmann seine Schultern und gab ihr ihren Ausweis zurück. "Würde das nicht wissen, Dr. Fraiser. Wenn dieser Junge außer Dienst ist, ist er *außer.* Würden mich nicht zurückbekommen für einen nationalen Notfall." Er zwinkerte ihr zu um ihr zu zeigen, dass er scherzte, dann winkte er sie durch das Tor.

 

In der Einfahrt der Tiefgarage wendend, trommelte Janet mit ihren Fingern auf das Lenkrad. "Ja", murmelte sie ins leere Auto. "Etwas Papierkram... Eine Notiz, die nichts erklärt. Nun zum herausfinden warum die Frau, die ich am meisten auf der Welt liebe, mich mit dieser verdammten Notiz sitzen gelassen hat..."

 

Sie parkte an ihrem üblichen Platz und stieg aus dem Auto, ihre High Heels machten hohle Geräusche auf dem Zement als sie ihren Weg zu den Fahrstühlen machte. Sie überprüfte ihre Uhr, Sam war seit beinahe zwei Stunden im Dienst. Wenn sie nicht in einem Missions-Briefing war, wäre sie definitiv in ihrem Labor. Es sei denn Colonel O'Neill drängte sie in eine Ecke für ein Frühstück in die Kantine. Diese dauerten gewöhnlich die bessere Hälfte des Morgens.

 

Obwohl sie plante direkt zu Sams Büro zu gehen, drückte sie instinktiv den Knopf für die Ebene der Krankenstation. Die Türen hatten sich geöffnet, bevor sie ihren Fehler bemerkte, so setzte sie ihren Weg den Korridor fort als wenn sie sich nicht geirrt hätte. Dr. Warner entdeckte sie aus dem Inneren der Krankenstation und stürzte auf sie hin um sie zu begrüßen. "Janet ... Dr. Fraiser, was machen Sie hier?"

 

Einen Fluch unter ihrem Atem murmelnd, drehte sie sich um. "Ich ... hatte nur einige Dinge zu erledigen. Was brauchen Sie?"

 

"SG-4 kam durch das Gate mit schweren Verletzungen. Major Gray leidet an drei gebrochen Rippen und ich denke Captain Taylor ist bereit für die Niederkunft. Ich könnte wirklich ein Paar extra Hände gebrauchen."

 

Janet fühlte einen Reihe von Flüchen in ihrer Brust aufsteigend. Sie hatte Taylor *gesagt* sie solle nach Hause gehen und sich ausruhen. "Was zur Hölle macht Taylor hier? Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie zu nah an der Geburt war zum arbeiten..."

 

Warner zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Aber sie ist nun da."

 

"Schön", seufzte Janet, den anderen Mann streifend in der Eile in die Krankenstation zu kommend. Ihre Aussprache mit Sam würde warten müssen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt", murmelte sie, mit ihren Hände durch ihr Haar streifend als ihren Papierkram zusammen sammelte. Nachdem Taylors Baby auf die Welt gebracht wurde (mit nur minimalen Komplikationen), war Janet dageblieben um bei der Rückkehr von SG-8 zu helfen. Die Untersuchungen schienen endlos und bei der Zeit, wo sie frei war, schien der Papierkram sehr viel attraktiver als in eine emotionale Auseinandersetzung mit Sam zu geraten.

 

Aber nun, es war eine Viertelstunde vor Mitternacht - wie zur Hölle wurde es so spät?! - und sie hetzte um sich selbst fertig zu machen. Sie schaffte es endlich sich zu orientieren und warf ihre Papiere in die unterste Schublade. Sie überprüfte ihre Uhr ein weiteres Mal und raste zu den Aufzügen.

 

Sams Büro befand sich in einem Bereich, der oft um diese Zeit der Nacht menschenleer war. Die Ärztin hatte bei der Kantine gestoppt und eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee als Friedensangebot geholt und begab sich auf die lange Reise mit ihrer Geliebten aus der vergangenen Nacht zu sprechen. Sie fand sich selbst dabei wieder wie sie im Flur einige Türen weiter wieder auf das Quadrat von Licht leuchtend aus Sams Labor starrend. Der ruhige, wiederholende Klang einer Tastatur war hörbar in dem nach-mitternächtlich Flur. 'tapp-a-tapp-tapp-tapp...'

 

Janet schloss ihre Augen, sich selbst stärkend, bevor sie den Gang weiter hinunter ging. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und bog in die Tür. Sam hatte ihren Rücken zu ihr, über die Tastatur gebeugt und starrte auf Schaubilder, geschrieben auf einer Tafel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Tippen zu. Endlich räusperte Janet sich und sagte leise: "Unterbreche ich ... irgendwas?"

 

Sam drehte sich um, ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz beim Anblick der Brünetten. "Oh. Uh... nein." Sie drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Computer. "Hab ich eine Untersuchung oder so was verpasst?"

 

"Nein...", sagte Janet, in das Labor tretend. "Ich, uh... hab mich nur gefragt, ob du eine Tasse Kaffee möchtest. Schwarz."

 

Sam streckte eine Hand aus ohne sich umzudrehen. "Danke. Ich bin .... ich bin wirklich erschossen."

 

Janet stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch neben Sam, dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich störe. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht weiter stören."

 

Sam sah die Brünette an, die Stirn runzelnd. "Janet? Habe ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?

 

"Wa... was meinst du?"

 

"Geht es dir gut? Du scheinst dich über etwas aufzuregen."

 

Janets Augen weiteten sich. "Aufgeregt? Über ... etwas? Sam, ich ... ich..." Sie fühlte wie die Tränen kommen und wusste, sie konnte sie nicht stoppen, selbst wenn sie es versuchte. Sie war froh, dass sie dies nicht früher versuchte hatte, als die Gänge noch offener für mehr Betrieb waren. "Bist ... was wir letzte Nacht getan haben... schämst du dich deswegen? Bedeutete es dir überhaupt etwas?"

 

Sam wandte sich wieder zurück zu ihrem Computer. Stille hing schwer im Raum, das Summen der Computer hielt sie davon ab verrückt zu werden in dieser Ruhe. Janet öffnete ihren Mund um das Schweigen zu brechen, aber Sam übertraf sie. "Ich dachte... ich war deutlich in dem Brief.", sagte sie leise, Finger strichen über das Material ihres blauen Overalls über ihrem Knie. "Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

 

"Mich verletzen?! 'Ich liebe dich nicht so wie du mich liebst.'? 'Deine *FREUNDIN*'? Sam, dies ließ mich am Boden zerstört zurück. Wir haben letzte Nacht Liebe gemacht. Nenn es einen billigen Fick, wenn du willst, aber es war Liebe machen. Du kannst diese Gefühle nicht vortäuschen. Wir müssen darüber reden und wir werden jetzt reden."

 

Sam blinzelte schnell, ihre Augen waren feucht. Als sie schließlich sprach, war ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. "Janet... du warst nicht nur ein billiger Fi--" Sie konnte diese Obszönität nicht beenden, darum ändern sie was sie sagen wollte. "Es war für mich auch Liebe machen. Ich liebe dich *wirklich*, Janet. Es ist nur so, soviel komplizierter als das."

 

"Was ist daran kompliziert? Die Tatsache, dass wir beide Frauen sind? Sam... ich war davor auch schon in Beziehungen. Ich weiß wie man Aufmerksamkeit abwendet. Ich helfe dir da durch."

 

"Das ist es nicht", sagte Sam, hart schluckend. Sie war dabei jegliche Kontrolle zu verlieren. "Nur ich... ich kann dich nicht lieben, Janet. Egal wie sehr ich dich will, nur ich..." Sie schloss ihre Augen und ein paar Tränen lösten sich. Sie rollten langsam zu ihrem Kinn bevor sie heruntertropften, auf den Oberschenkel ihres Arbeitsanzuges fallend. Sie wischte sich das Gesicht, scharf atmend. "Ich liebe dich seit einer langen Zeit und ich machte niemals einen Annäherungsversuch. Nutzte nie ein Chance. Bis zur letzten Nacht war ich so gut darin mich zurück zu h-halten. Können wir nicht einfach nur vergessen was letzte Nacht passierte?"

 

Janet schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Das wäre nicht fair, Sam. Nicht mir gegenüber, nicht dir gegenüber... nicht *uns* gegenüber." Sie trat vor und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Blondine. "Das ist es, was ich will, Sam. Ein uns zu haben. Und der erste Schritt zu dem wäre es dir dabei zu helfen dies zu überwinden. Warum kannst du mich nicht lieben?"

 

Sam blinzelte, dann nahm sie einen zittrigen Atemzug. "Ich liebe dich ... so sehr, dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte Lebewohl zu sagen."

 

Janet runzelte die Stirn verwirrt. "Sam, du müsstest nicht Lebewohl zu mir sagen." Sie streichelte die Wange der Blondine. "Ich würde dich niemals verlassen, Süße. Ich will das du das weißt."

 

Die Blonde schniefte. "Nein ... ich sorge mich nicht über, über eine Trennung. Ich sorge mich ... ich habe Angst, das wenn ich zugebe dich zu lieben ... Es hört sich so bescheuert an."

 

"Erzähl es mir trotzdem", flüsterte Janet.

 

"Ich habe Angst, dass wenn ich zugebe dich zu lieben, dass du dann stirbst." Tränen flossen nun unbehindert, ihre Wangen waren nass und rot, ihre Unterlippe zitterte. "Ich fürchte du wirst enden wie Martouf oder-oder Narim ... oder Jonas... Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren." Sie rieb über ihr Gesicht, versuchend ihre Tränen zu stoppen. "Ich habe dich lieber als lebende, platonische Freundin den als eine tote Geliebte."

 

Janet fühlte ihr Herz brechend bei diesen Worten. "Ohh... Sam, Schatz..."  Sie trat vor. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte Worte finden um ihre Freundin zu trösten, aber nichts kam. Stattdessen presste sie nur ihren Körper gegen Sams Rücken, sie in eine enge Umarmung einhüllend. Sam akzeptierte zögernd die Umarmung, griff nach oben und legte leicht ihre Finger auf die Handgelenke der Brünetten.

 

"Jeder den ich liebe", murmelte Sam, "wurde mir genommen. Mum... Dad ging zu den Tok'ra ... ich würde sterben, wenn ich dich aufgeben müsste." Sie zog Janets Hände zu ihren Lippen und küsste zärtlich ihre Fingerspitzen.

 

Janet drehte Sams Stuhl so, dass die beiden Frauen nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht waren. "Sam... du hast mich nicht verloren. Und du hast Cassandra nicht verloren, trotz all der Versuche sie zu stehlen." Sie lächelte. "Wir kämpften für Cass, erinnerst du dich? Wir kämpften gegen diese Goa'uld-Schlampe mit Händen und Füßen und wir traten ihr in den Arsch. Und ich mache das Gleiche für dich."

 

Sam streichelte zärtlich Janets Wange. "Oh, Janet", flüsterte sie. "Ich ... ich würde zu den Enden der Welt für dich gegen."

 

Die Ärztin lächelte. "Und wenn Sam Carter ihre Meinung auf etwas festlegt... pass auf Welt." Sam kicherte, ihre Tränen endlich trocknend. Janet presste leicht ihre Lippen auf den Mundwinkel vom Mund der Blondine und flüsterte: "Ich werde dich nun mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich möchte wieder die Nacht mit dir verbringen."

 

Sam spannte sich leicht an. "Willst du... wieder Liebe machen?"

 

Janet biss in ihre Lippe. Sie wollte, verzweifelt ... aber es wäre bestimmt nicht das Richtige in diesem Moment. "Wir müssen nicht Sam. Ich würde es lieben nur ... in deinen Armen zu schlafen."

 

Sie waren für einen Augenblick still, dann küsste Sam die kleinere Frau leidenschaftlich. Ihre Lippen pressten sich für einen Moment vertraut auf einander bis Sam mit ihrer Zunge über Janets Mund strich. Die Ärztin akzeptierte mit Freuden den Eindringling, um die Kontrolle über den Kuss kämpfend. Als Sam sich zurückzog, waren ihre Lippen geschwollen vom Kuss und ihre Augen waren etwas weniger rot. Sie lächelte nervös und sagte: "Wenn wir zuhause sind ... ich will Liebe mit dir machen."

 

"Sam, du musst nicht."

 

Still versicherte Sam die Brünette. "Ich will. Ich will dir zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe." Sie griff nach unten und nahm Janets Hand in ihre. "Nimm mich nun nach Hause, bitte."

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Janet folgte Sam zu den Aufzügen, sich die Zeit nehmend die wunderschöne Figur ihrer Freundin zu begutachten. Sams Haare waren leider genauso kurz geschnitten wie sonst auch; Janet hätte es viel lieber gehabt, wenn die Blondine einen dichten Pony hätte der um ihr engelhaftes Gesicht hängt und sich in ihren Wimpern verfängt. Sie lächelte sanft, sich erinnernd an unschuldige Zärtlichkeiten, die sie gestohlen hatte unter dem Vorwand das Haar der Blonden zu richten. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie realisierte, dass sie nicht länger nach Ausreden suchen musste um den wunderschönen Major zu berühren. Dieser Gedanke jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

 

Sam war einen Blick nach hinten und lächelte spielerisch. "Hey. Versichere mich nur das du auch hinter her kommst."

 

"Mir geht es gut", versichte ihr Janet, das Braun ihrer Augen funkelte mit Vorfreude. Als Sam ihr den Rücken zukehrte um ihr Gesicht wieder den geschlossenen Aufzugtüren zuzuwenden, erlaubte sich die Ärztin ihren Blick über Sams eleganten Nacken wandern zu lassen. Unterhalb der geschorenen Grenze von Sams Haaransatz streckte sich der Nacken aus wie eine feste und hellbraune Säule. Da war ein kleiner Knoten am Ansatz der braunen Haut, wo der Atlaswirbel sichtbar war, gegen die Haut pressend. Janet biss auf ihre Lippe, sich vorstellend sie könnte durch das grobe Material von Sams Overall sehend. Sie stellte sich die Kurve von der nackten Schulter der Blondine vor, so viele Male während Untersuchungen gesehen. Die Haut war leicht gestreckt dort, als wäre die Blonde etwas zu groß für ihren Körper. Janet sehnte sich danach diese Fläche zu küssen und zu erforschen ... zusammen mit den Rest von Sams Körper.

 

Letzte Nacht war nur eine Einführung gewesen. Diese Nacht würde ein Schwur werden. Nicht nur Liebe machen, sie würden ihre Beziehung besiegeln ... für immer.

 

Die Türen öffneten sich endlich und Sam trat hinein, vorwärts getrieben durch eine schmale Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter, herunter lächelnd auf die Brünette. "Da ist jemand ungeduldig."

 

Janet presste ihren Körper gegen die größere Frau, sie mit dem Gesicht voraus gegen die Wand der Kabine festhaltend. Sie drückte zerstreut den Knopf für die Oberfläche und griff sich den Kragen von Sams Overall. Sie riss ihn und das schwarze T-Shirt darunter weg, das Fleisch freilegend, worüber sie eben gerade fantasiert hatte. Tief aus ihrer Kehle heraus knurrend, senkte Janet ihre Lippen auf das feste Fleisch, alle Anspannungen mit ihren Lippen und Zunge lindernd.

 

Alle ihre Zweifel und Sorgen von der vergangenen Nacht waren verschwunden. Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht hatten sie ausgetauscht, Verlangen sickerte aus jeder Pore des Körpers der Blondine. Sam drückte sich flach gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhles, sich plötzlich wünschend das sie den Notfallstopknopf gedrückt hätte. So wie es war, würden sie die Oberfläche viel zu schnell erreichen. Sie biss in ihre Lippe und bewegte eine Hand nach hinten, Janets Hüfte durch ihren Rock findend und streichelte sie. Die Ärztin erwiderte es durch das härtere Pressen gegen Sam.

 

Neun Etagen kommen noch... Verdammt ... es gab niemals genug Zeit....

 

Ihre Hände von Sams Schultern lösend, verfolgte Janet ihren Weg herunter über die geschmeidige Vorderfront des Majors, die größere Frau von der Wand wegziehend, als sie ihre vollen Brüste in die Hände nahm. Sam krümmte sich in den Händen ihrer neuen Geliebten, danach verlangend Fleisch gegen Fleisch brennend ein weiteres Mal zu fühlen. Niemals zuvor hatte ein Geliebter sie so sehr befriedigt ... und doch nach mehr verlangend lassend. Sam legte ihre Stirn gegen die Wand, stöhnend als Janets Hände unter ihrem Overall schlüpften. Sam wimmerte vor Qual als Janet ihre Brustwarzen durch das dünne Material ihres T-Shirts neckte. Sie war niemals zuvor so glücklich gewesen das sie es vergessen hatte einen BH zu tragen.

 

Ein lautes *bing!* in der Höhe über ihren Köpfen signalisierte, dass der Aufzug seine Reise beendet hatte. Sie trennten sich schnell, ordneten ihre Kleidung und versuchten eine professionelle Haltung anzunehmen als sie in den Korridor traten. Sam fühlte ihre erregten Brustwarzen gegen ihr T-Shirt pressen und war dankbar für den dicken Overall, den sie trug.

 

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dads der Duft ihrer Erregung nicht stark genug war, dass die Wache ihn riechen konnte.

 

Nachdem sie sich ausgetragen hatten, schlang Janet beiläufig ihren Arm um Sams und zog die Blonde in Richtung des Parkplatzes. Sam sah zurück, sich versichernd, dass die Wache beschäftigt war. Er war zurückgekehrt zu seinem Stuhl und war entzückt von einer 'Seinfeld'-Wiederholung, die auf einen tragbaren Fernseher lief. Zufrieden das sie nicht erwischt wurden, glitt sie mit ihrer Hand herunter und drückte zärtlich eine geschmeidige Backe von dem hinteren Ende der Ärztin.

 

Schaffend ihr Quietschen vor Überraschung zu verstecken, fixierte Janet ihren Blick auf Sam. Die Blondine kicherte nur und begann weiterzugehen, ihre Hand flach auf den Hintern der Brünetten habend. Sie rieb die Spalte zwischen den Wangen , wodurch das Höschen darunter gemeinsam mit ihren Fingern sich bewegte. Janet schluckte hart als sie fühlte wie die sanfte Baumwolle sich straff zog und gegen ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen rieb, sie intim streichelnd als sie ihren Weg durch den Korridor machten.

 

Jeder Gedanke es langsam angehen zu lassen, wurde aus ihren Köpfen verbannt als sie Janets Kleinwagen, der ein paar Lücken weiter geparkt war, erreichten. Die Frauen teilten sich, in Richtung des grauen Autos rennend als würden sie vom leibhaftigen Teufel verfolgt werden. Sam wartete ungeduldig auf Janet die Beifahrertür aufzuschließen und sprang hinein, ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen als Janet sich zu ihr gesellte. Die Brünette lächelte verschmitzt und steckte den Schüssel in die Zündung, aber machte den Motor nicht an.

 

Zu den Schlüsseln nickend, sagte Sam: "Lass uns fahren, Janet... Ich bin vorm explodieren..."

 

Die Ärztin schüttelte ihren Kopf, steckte ihre Zunge heraus und platzierte die Spitze gegen ihre Unterlippe. Sie hob langsam ihre Hüften hoch vom Sitz und griff unter den Saum ihres Rockes, herumwackelnd bis Sam realisierte was sie tat. Sam wusste nicht das ihr Herz noch schneller schlagen konnte als es ohnehin schon tat. Es konnte. Sie schluckte als sie sah wie das weiße Material von Janets Höschen langsam die Beine der Doktorin herunter glitt. 'Gott sei Dank trägt sie keine Strumpfhose', sagte Sam zu sich selbst, ihre Augen festgeklebt an den nackten Oberschenkeln der Ärztin.

 

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Endlich startete Janet den Motor und schlüpfte in eine Fahrposition. "Nun... lass uns sehen, ob du dich zurückhalten kannst bis wir am Wachposten vorbei sind. Das heißt natürlich ... vorausgesetzt, du willst ihnen nicht eine wundervolle Show geben." Sie zwinkerte und leckte ihre Lippen verführerisch.

 

Alles in der Welt, jede erdenkliche Forderung, dachte Sam, wäre leichter als ihre Hände von der unterwäschefreien Frau, die neben ihr saß, fernzuhalten. Sie drehte sich in ihrem Sitz so das sie aus dem Fenster sah, versuchend ihre Gedanken zu kontrollieren. "Hey Sam", flüsterte Janet.

 

Der Major drehte sich rechtzeitig um von etwas Weichem ins Gesicht getroffen zu werden. Sie wich zurück, den angreifenden Gegenstand wegziehend... dann stöhnte sie leise. Janets Höschen. "Mach etwas mit diesen", befahl die Ärztin. "Will nicht, dass die Wachen sie sehen."

 

Sam hielt das Material an ihr Gesicht, den süßen Duft der Brünetten einatmend. Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an den Geschmack von der Schöne aus der vorigen Nacht, aber sie konnte nicht warten auf eine Zugabe. Der Wächter schien nichts außergewöhnliches zu bemerken und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Sam fühlte als wäre sie kurz vorm Explodieren als sie um die Ecke fuhren und in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Die einzige Beleuchtung kam von den Scheinwerfern von Janets Auto als es sich träge über die geschwungene Straße, die die Seite des Berges umarmte, bewegte.

 

Janets Gesicht war grün, eine Illusion verursacht durch die Instrumententafel. Während die Brünette fuhr, schnallte sich Sam ab und drehte sich auf ihren Platz, sich der anderen Frau zuwendend. Janet erspähte die Bewegung aus ihren Augenwinkeln. "Lenke nicht den Fahrer ab", warnte die Ärztin, ihre Stimme nur halbdrohend.

 

Augen weit, Herz pochend, hob Sam ihre rechte Hand zu ihren Lippen und befeuchtete drei Finger mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge. "Ich kann mir nicht helfen", flüsterte sie, ihre Hand bewegend um sie auf Janets nacktem Oberschenkel zu Ruhe kommen lassend. "Du bist so wunderschön..."

 

"Sa-am...", warnte Janet, darum kämpfend ihre Augen auf der Straße zu lassen als Sams Finger anfingen das weiche Fleisch auf der Innenseite vom Oberschenkel der Brünetten leicht zu kneten. Ihr Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment, dann öffneten sie sich sofort wieder. "Sam! Oh... wir sollten warten bis wir nach Hause kommen."

 

"Fünfzehn Minuten", stöhnte Sam. "Ich kann nicht so lange warten." Sie verfolgte eine nasse Spur auf der Innenseite von Janets Knien zu ihrem Oberschenkel. "Wenn du das nicht willst", argumentierte sie, "warum hast du dein Höschen ausgezogen?" Sie erreichte ihr Ziel und presste zwei Finger gegen die geschwollenen Lippen von Janets Geschlecht. "Willst du mich?"

 

Janet biss sich in ihre Lippen, ihre Augen waren kaum noch Schlitze. "Jaaaaa", zischte sie.

 

Sam gab sofort nach, massierte die schlüpfrige Haut von Janets Schritt bevor sie ihren Fingern erlaubte einzutauchen. Janet schnappte nach Luft und hob sich leicht aus ihrem Sitz. "Ooooh, Sam..."

 

Die Blondine zog ihre Finger zurück und reiste nach oben, spielte mit dem kleinen Knopf von Janets Klitoris. Die Ärztin stöhnte laut, ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster ruhend. Sam bemerkte die Ablenkung ihrer Geliebten und blickte durch die Windschutzscheibe. Sie näherten sich schnell einer Kreuzung, die, in diesem Moment, eine rote Ampel zeigte. "Janet, Honey... bremsen."

 

"Bremsen was?", stöhnte die Doktorin.

 

"Öffne deine Augen, Sweety. Rote Ampel."

 

Janet riss ihre Augen auf und sie klemmte ihren Fuß herunter auf die Bremse, das Auto zu einem kreischenden Halt bringend. Als sie ihren Atem fingen, zog Janets Hand heraus und reinigte liebevoll die Finger mit ihrer Zunge. Als sie fertig war, sah sie Sam mit lustgefüllten Augen an und sagte: "Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, meine Liebe."

 

Sam fiel zurück in ihren Sitz und tat so als würde sie schmollen.

 

"Glaub mir", zwinkerte sie. "Es wird das Warten wert sein."

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Die Vordertür von Janet Fraisers Haus war das nächste Opfer in diesem Tanz der Liebe zwischen den beiden Frauen. Sam drückte die Tür sofort auf nachdem Janet das Schloss aufgesperrt hatte. Die Arme der Blondine schlangen sich um den Hals ihrer Geliebten und zogen die Ärztin ins Innere. Janet lachte als sie die Tür mit ihrem Fuß zutrat und einen sanften Kuss auf Sams Kinn drückte, bevor sie hoch wanderte zu den wartenden Lippen. Sie küssten sich wie lang verloren geglaubte Geliebten, ihre Zungen suchten hungrig nach einem Partner. Sie drehten sich träge, machten langsam aber stetig Fortschritte in Richtung der Treppe.

 

Sams Finger bewegten sich durch Janets Haar und verwirrten sich in den langen Locken, die Gummibänder, die es festhielten, findend und zerstörend. Sie zog an den Bänden bis sie rissen und warf die Überreste weg, als das schöne Haar der Brünetten langsam hinterfiel um ihr Gesicht einzurahmen. Sie griff nach oben, fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch die dunkle Mähne und zog Janet an sich für einen lustvollen Kuss. Janet griff das Material von Sams Overall und zog daran mit all ihrer Kraft. Der Reißverschluss machte ein schreckliches reißendes Geräusch als er auseinander gezogen wurde und der Stoff riss an mehreren Stellen.

 

Nach dem Entfernen des Hindernisses Reißverschluss, ließ Janet den Overall Sams Arme herunterrutschen und kniete nieder, ihn den restlichen Weg nach unten ziehend. Sie war dankbar zu entdecken, dass Sams nur hellblaue Höschen unter der Uniform trug. Sie küsste das Dreieck aus Stoff, dass das Geschlecht der Blondine bedeckte und lauschte dem Stöhnen, welches dies begleitete. Sie stand auf und erlaubte es Sam die zerrissene Uniform wegzutreten.

 

Sie küssten sich langsam, bevor Sam sagte: "Ich mag irgendwie dieses T-Shirt... könnten wir es bitte nicht zerreißen?”

 

Janet trat zurück und fasste das Hemd beim Saum an, kniend, sodass sie direkt auf Sams Bauch starrte. Die Blondine atmete heftig, ihr Bauchnabel wich zurück und kam wieder zu Janet. Die Brünette beugte sich nach vorne, presste ihre Lippen gegen die leichte Delle im Bauch ihrer Geliebten und wirbelte ihre Zunge in einer Nachahmung von dem was sie plante etwas tiefer zu tun. Sie knabberte an dem sanften Fleisch von Sams Bauch und glitt mit ihrer Zunge entlang der kaum bemerkbaren Hüftknochen.

 

Sich erinnernd an die zu erledigende Aufgabe hob sie das T-Shirt etwas mehr bis es an der Unterseite von Sams Brüsten war. Die Ärztin konnte kaum die untere Kurve von den Brüsten der Blondine sehen. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, schob sie es weiter nach oben und legte die Brust des Majors frei. Ihre rosa Brustwarzen standen stolz gegen die Alabasterhaut, darum bettelnd geküsst zu werden. Janet erhob sich leicht, schloss ihre Lippen um Sams Brustwarze und plünderte sie mit ihrer Zunge.

 

Sam stöhnte als Janet von einer Brust zur anderen wechselte, ihre Arme an ihrer Seite behaltend. Sie wollte Janets Kopf umschließen um ihre Liebkosungen zu führen, aber die Brünette brauchte offensichtlich keine Hilfe. Janet fuhr fort und schob das Hemd hoch bis es Sams Gesicht bedeckte. Die Blondine zog den Stoff weg und warf es quer durch den Raum. Es landete auf einen Vitrinenschrank gefüllt mit kleinen Clownfiguren, die Janet über die Jahre gesammelt hatte. Sam lächelte, sich eine gedankliche Notiz machen dieses offensichtliche Zeichen ihrer Präsenz zu entfernen, bevor Cassie es am nächsten Mor--

 

"Cassie!"

 

Janets Kopf schoss nach oben. "Wo?!", zischte sie.

 

Sam sah herunter auf die Brünette. "Was ist, wenn Cassandra uns hört?"

 

Janet atmete erleichtert aus und streichelte die Oberseite von Sams Brust. "Sie ist nicht hier, Sam. Wissenschaftsmesse in Denver. Sie ist für das Wochenende weg." Sie platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Knospe von Sams Brustwarze. "Ich habe dir das in der letzten Nacht gesagt... erinnerst du dich?"

 

Sam lächelte schwach und sagte dann: "Sorry... i-ich geriet in Panik."

 

Janet richtete sich auf und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Sams Nasenspitze. Sie drückte ihre Lippen gegen Sams Stirn, Kinn, Wangen und Augenlider, bevor sie endlich ihre Lippen beanspruchte. Als sie sich wegzog, sagte sie: "Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, können wir auch aufhören."

 

"Nein..." Sam küsste Janet hart, ihre Zunge glitt über Janets Lippen und sie fühlte wie ihr Herz einen Sprung tat als sie eifriges entgegenkommen spürte. "Ich will dich, Janet. Alles von dir. Für alle Zeiten. Für immer." Sie küsste die Brünette und sagte dann: "Du bist alles was ich jemals brauchen werde."

 

Janet ließ sich nieder, ihre Lippen leckend, bevor sie ihre Arme um die Taille der Blondine schlang und die wunderschönen Rundungen ihres Hinters in die Hände nahm. Sie drückte sie leicht, das Gefühl von Sams seidener Unterwäsche vermischt mit der samtigen Beschaffenheit von ihrer Haut genießend. Sie presste ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf die Vorderseite von Sams Höschen, ihre Zunge nutzend um die Frau durch den Stoff zu schmecken. Sie brachte ihre Finger unter die dünnen elastische Schnüre von der Unterwäsche und sah hoch zu Sam. "Wie sehr magst du diese Höschen?"

 

Sam schluckte hart und flüsterte: "Ich kann mehr kaufen."

 

Mit beiden Händen zog sie an ihnen und zog zusammen mit dem Slip Sam ein paar Zentimeter mit nach vorne, bevor er endlich rissen. Janets presste jetzt ihr Gesicht gegen den warmen Bauch der Blondine, ihre Hände zogen Kreise auf den durchtrainierten Oberschenkeln der anderen Frau. Sie zog sich zurück und blickte auf das Dreieck aus flaumigen Haar zwischen den Beinen der großen Blondine. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch das kurze Haar, die Feuchtigkeit fühlend, die sich dort angesammelt hatte. Sie sah hoch und verhackte ihre Augen mit Sams, bevor sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine schob.

 

Sam stöhnte und fiel gegen die Wand, ihre Beine spreizend um Janet mehr Spielraum zu ermöglichen. Janet zog ihre Hand weg und leckte ihre Finger so wie es Sam vorher getan hatte, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zuwandte. Sie schlüpfte mit ihren nun nassen Fingern über Sams Spalte, sich von vorne nach hinten bewegend, bis sie die harte Knospe von der Klitoris der Blondine fand. Sie neckte das überempfindliche Fleisch, es sanft kneifend, bevor sie sich entschloss ihre Aufgabe zu beenden.

 

Die Ärztin platzierte eine Hand auf Sams Hüfte, der größeren Frau Halt gegen die Wand gebend, bevor sie mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers an den feuchten Falten des Majors arbeitete. Sam stöhnte, ihre Hände bewegten sich sofort auf die Rückseite von Janets Kopf. Die Doktorin drehte ihren Kopf ein Stück und drückte leicht gegen das geschmeidige rosa Fleisch vom Geschlecht ihrer Geliebten. Sam biss sich in ihre Lippe als die Brünette fortfuhr mit ihrer Erkundung.

 

Janet bewegte sich mit einer auserlesenen Sorgfalt, teilte sanft die Falten der anderen Frau bevor sie weiter fortfuhr. Sam biss sich in ihre Lippe... Janet hatte immer noch nur die Hälfte eines Fingers in ihr und es machte sie jetzt schon verrückt. Als Janet ihren Zeigefinger bis zum ersten Fingerknöchel in ihr vergraben hatte, hob sie ihren Mittelfinger und kratzte sanft gegen die empfindliche Haut der Blondine mit ihrem Fingernagel. Sam sprang leicht hoch, doch presste sich dann nieder in einem vergeblichen Versuch die Hand der Brünetten noch weiter in sich aufzunehmen.

 

Bevor sie endlich einen zweiten Finger hinzufügte, neigte Janet ihren Kopf nach unten und streckte ihre Zunge aus, Sams Klitoris findend und sie mit ihrer Zunge massierend. Sie wartete bis Sam keuchte, bevor sie ihren zweiten Finger hinzufügte und so einen doppelten Schuss an Stimulation verursachte. Sam schnappte schwer nach Luft, ihre Hände lagen fest auf Janets Schultern. "J-Janet", wimmerte Sam. "Janet, ich werd-ich werde ... werde ... oooohhhh, Janet..."

 

Die suchende Hand der Brünetten war auf einmal nass, ihre Finger glitschig und ihre Handfläche glitzerte im trüben Licht des Flurs. Widerwillig zog sie sich zurück und ließ Sams Schritt zurück um sich vor der anderen Frau hinzustellen. Sie legte ihre Handfläche gegen die linke Brust des Majors, drückte sie leicht und übertrug Sams Säfte auf ihre eigene Brust. Ihre Augen verhackten sich ineinander, bevor Janet ihren Kopf senkte und ihre Zunge nutzte um liebevoll die Brust des Majors zu säubern. Ihre Zunge tanzte über die Gänsehaut ihrer Geliebten und hielt inne um die angespannte Brustwarze zu empfangen und zu liebkosen. Sie schloss ihre Lippen um die rosigen Warzen von der Blondine und nippte spielerisch an dem nassen Fleisch. Sie fühlte ein weiteres Mal Sams Hände in ihren Haaren und zog ihre Lippen weg.

 

Sam zog Janet hoch in einen verzweifelten Kuss, ihren nackten Körper gegen Janets bekleidete Form pressend. Die übriggebliebenen Säfte, die auf ihrer Brust verteilt wurden, drückten sich auf Janets zerknitterte Uniformbluse, aber keine der beiden Frauen kümmerte sich darum. Sams Zunge drang in Janets Mund ein, auf keinerlei Widerstand treffend als sie sich darum bemühte ihren eigenen Geschmack im Mund der Brünetten zu schmecken. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht und erkannte die salzige Süße ihrer eigenen Säfte. Sie schwang eins ihrer nackten Beine hoch, verhakte sie um Janets Hüfte und rollte sie an der Wand entlang bis Janet die war, die festsaß.

 

Keine der Frauen wollte den Kuss unterbrechen, aber schließlich trennten sich ihre Lippen von einander in einem widerwilligen Verlangen nach Luft. Sam streichelte Janets Gesicht, bewegte ihre langen Finger um sie in den braunen Locken der kleineren Frau einzurollen. "Du bist so wunderschön...", flüsterte sie und bewegte ihre Lippen um Janets Kieferpartie entlang zu fahren. Die Ärztin reckte ihren Hals zur Seite und erlaubte Sam mehr Spielraum zum Arbeiten. Die Blondine zog die Halsschlagader der Doktorin mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge nach, den schnellen Puls ihres Herzens spürend, bevor sie die Barriere aus Janets Bluse fand. Sie setzte ihren Weg nach unten über das frische blaue Material fort, inne haltend um die kleine Krawatte zu lösen und sie beiseite zu werfen. Sie schloss ihre Lippen um einen elfenbeinfarbenen Knopf und arbeitete mit ihren Zähnen um ihn herum. Sie zog leicht daran und der Knopf löste sich mit dem Knallen eines reißenden Fadens.

 

Sie setzte ihren Weg nach untern fort, die Bluse öffnend als sie jeden Knopf der Reihe nach abbiss. Als der letzte Knopf weg war, zuckte Janet die Achseln um die Bluse auszuziehen und warf sie auf die Stufen. Ihr Herz pochte. Ihr tat es nun leid, dass sie so lange damit zugebracht hat die Blonde zu necken... es war nun die Zeit der Rache.

 

Suchende Hände bewegten sich von Janets nacktem Bauch zu ihrem bekleideten Hinterteil, die Backen vom Hintern der kleineren Frau durch den Stoff ihres Rockes in die Hände nehmend. Sam kniete sich nieder, ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Janets Geschlecht, aber getrennt durch den verdammten Rock. Janet wünschte sich sie hätte sich die Zeit genommen sich vollständig auszuziehen bevor sie dieses Spiel begann, aber nun war es zu spät. Sam drückte ihr Gesicht nach vorne, Janet durch das Kleid hätschelnd als ihre Hände den Reißverschluss hinten herunter zog. Janet wand sich, ihre Hände gepresst an die Wand hinter ihr um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Der Rest ihres Körpers stieß sanft in Richtung Sam.

 

Ihre Hände zum Bund des Rockes der Ärztin bewegend, begann Sam den Stoff in einer unerträglich langsamen Weise herunterzuziehen. Sams blaue Augen waren weit vor Vorfreude als die ersten Haare von Janets Schritt zu sehen waren. Ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, die Erinnerung der vergangenen Nacht brannte immer noch in ihrer Erinnerung. Der Rock fiel herunter und Janet hob ihr Bein um ihn wegzutreten. Als der Rock weg war, legte sie ihr Bein auf Sams Schulter ab anstatt es zurück auf den Boden zu stellen.

 

Ihre Arme um den Oberschenkel schlingend, drückte Sam einen Kuss auf das zitternde Fleisch bevor sie ihr Gesicht im Schritt der Brünetten vergrub. Ihre Zunge erforschte gründlich die warme, weiche Haut von Janets gesamter Hüfte bevor sie zurückkehrte zu dem braunen Fleck, der die süßen Säfte der Ärztin schützte. Janet atmete schwer, ihren Kopf an der Wand rollend als Sams Zunge mit den äußeren Falten ihres Geschlechts flirtete. Sie bettelte im Geiste das die andere Frau fortfuhr, sie brauchte es, diese außergewöhnliche Folter musste beendet wurde.

 

Als wenn sie den gedanklichen Befehl hörte und sich ihm beugte, presste Sam ihren Lippen gegen Janets Schamlippen, die Säfte, die sich dort bereits angesammelt hatten, schmeckend und gierig nach mehr suchend. Sie bewegte ihre Hand um die zwei Hälften vom Geschlecht der Ärztin zu teilen, ihre Zunge tauchte tiefer und tiefer ein bis Janet dachte sie würde explodieren. Sie hatte noch niemals einen Geliebten mit solch einer flexiblen Zunge gehabt... sie erschien wie ein lebendes Wesen, getrennt von Sams Körper, das neues Terrain erkundet. Jegliche Untersuchung dieser Situation zersprang als sie fühlte wie die manikürten Fingernägel der Blondine ihre Klitoris neckte, ein scharfer, aber nicht unwillkommener Schmerz als die andere Frau sie dort kniff und mit der sensiblen Knospe spielte.

 

Janet schluchzte, ein weiteres Mal weinend. Sie schämte sich, ihre Wangen röteten, sie hatte erst zweimal Sex mit Sam gehabt und beide Mal hatte es sie zum weinen gebracht. Sie hatte niemals so eine starke emotionale Reaktion auf einen Geliebten gehabt, selbst nicht bei ihrem Bastard von Ehemann... Die Brünette schluckte und fühlte eine Regung in ihren Lenden aufsteigen, ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch das Haar des Majors, den goldenen Kopf nach vorne drückend als sie nach unten gegen die suchende Zunge stieß. Sams Gesicht war nun überzogen mit einem warmen Mantel aus Feuchtigkeit, ihre Lippen glänzten da sie durchnässt waren durch die Säfte ihrer Geliebten.

 

Als der Angriff endlich endete, platzierte Sam einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Janets Hüften und sah hoch mit Liebe in ihren Augen, Janet helfend ihr Bein zu Boden zu stellen bis die Brünette fest stand.

 

Von ihrem Höhepunkt herunterkommend, wurde Janet Sams Nichtstun gewahr. Sie blickte nach unten, ihre Augen öffnend für den wundervollsten Anblick in ihrem Leben. Sam kniete vor ihr, ihr Gesicht leuchtete von den Folgen ihrer liebevollen Pflege auf ihren Wangen und Kinn. Ihre blauen Augen waren geweitet, glänzend mit irgendeinem himmlischen Licht aus der Dunkelheit des Flurs. Sie sah hoch zu Janet mit solcher Liebe, solcher Hingabe. Die Ärztin kniete nieder, Auge in Auge mit Sam bevor sie sich vorwärts lehnte und begann das Gesicht der Blondine zu säubern. Ihre Zunge bewegte sich über Sams Gesicht in groben Zügen, sammelnd und die Spuren aus dem schönen Antlitz der Blondine beseitigend.

 

Sams schob Janets langes Haar beiseite und beobachtete den Gesichtsausdruck der anderen Frau als sie ihre eigenen Säfte wegleckte. Schließlich erreichte sie die Lippen der Blonden und sie kamen zusammen mit einer explosiven Kraft. Sam fiel zurück, auf dem Boden landend mit Janet auf ihr. Die Ärztin fuhr ihren oralen Angriff fort, bot den Geschmack ihrer Säfte der willigen Major an. Sam schluckte so viel wie sie konnte, den würzigen Geschmack genießend, bevor sich Janet von ihr hoch drückte.

 

Janets gesamter Körper glänzte; ihre Arme und Schultern waren bedeckt mit Schweiß, ihre Brüste schwangen als sie über Sams dahin gestreckter Form thronte. Ihre braunen Haare hingen um ihr Gesicht wie ein Vorhang und blockierten Sams Blick auf die wunderschönen braunen Augen der Ärztin.

 

Aus ihrem Blickwinkel sah Janet eine ganz andere Seite von Sam Carter. Das kurze blonde Haar des Majors klebte an ihrer Stirn, ihre Wangen und Körper waren gerötet vor Leidenschaft. Ihre Atem ging stockend und ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich mit jedem Atemzug. Janet fand eine kleinen Leberfleck, der im Tal zwischen Sams Brüsten lag und senkte ihren Kopf um diesen sanft zu küssen. Niemand sonst auf der Basis könnte möglicherweise wissen, dass dieser Leberfleck existiert; Janet lächelte als sie auf den kleinen braunen Punkt starrte. Er war ihrs.

 

Die zwei Frauen waren für eine lange Zeit still, einfach den anderen erkunden mit ihren Augen. Schließlich flüsterte Sam: "Ich liebe dich, Janet. So sehr."

 

Janet hätte weinen können, sie nahm Sams Gesicht in ihre Hände und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Sam." Sie presste ihre Lippen gegen Sams und schmeckte den bittersüßen Geschmack vom Schweiß der Blondine. So lagen sie auf dem Boden, sich einfach haltend bis ihre Pulsschläge wieder normal wurden. Schließlich drückte Janet Sams Brust und flüsterte: "Wir sollten nach oben gehen."

 

"Ja", flüsterte Sam, unverbindlich.

 

Janet begab sich in eine kniende Position und schob ihr langes Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Ab ins Obergeschoss, Hon. Komm schon." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, Sams Hand nehmend und sie beide nach oben ziehend.

 

Sam lehnte sich gegen die Ärztin, sie ein weiteres Mal gegen die Wand pressend und ihre Lippen zu einem letzten Kuss angreifend. "Das war unglaublich, Janet. Der beste den ich jemals hatte."

 

Janet streichelte das Gesicht des Majors. "Du warst selbst unglaublich... Komm schon. Lass uns ins Bett gehen." Der Gedanke wieder ein Bett mit diesem wunderschönen Major zu teilen, veranlasste ihren Puls wieder schneller zu schlagen.

 

Sam folgte Janet die Treppen hoch, verzaubert durch die wiegenden Hüften der kleineren Frau. Als sie das Schlafzimmer erreichten, ging Janet schnell durch den Raum und machte die kleine Nachttischlampe an. Sam trat zu ihr ans Bett, ihren Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss neigend. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig, streichelten und erkundeten den Körper des anderen auf ein neues. Bei all ihren anderen Liebhabern hatte Sam immer das Verlangen gespürt direkt nach ihrem Höhepunkt zu schlafen. Aber mit Janet... sie wollte nur mehr. Mehr küssen, mehr berühren, mehr von allem. Janet zog sich von ihr zurück, unter die Laken kletternd und Sam zeigend, dass sie sich zu ihr gesellen sollte.

 

Sie kamen zusammen unter der Bettdecke, ihre Körper schmolzen gegen den anderen als wenn sie für einander geschaffen wären. Janet brach schließlich den Kuss und legte ihre Stirn gegen Sams. "Bist du hier, wenn ich aufwache?"

 

"Wenn du aufwachst", versprach Sam. "Und wenn du schlafen gehst... Ich werde nie wieder deine Seite verlassen."

 

Janet küsste Sams Wange und wiederholte dann: "Ich liebe dich."

 

Sam legte ihre Hand gegen Janets Wange: "Ich verehre dich."

 

Sie pressten sich aneinander, kuschelnd im Nachleuchten ihres Liebesspiels. Als Janets Atmung sich verlangsamt hatte zu einem sanften, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, griff Sam hinter sich um die Lampe aus zu machen. In dem Vorgang stießen ihre Finger gegen etwas sanftes, etwas das sich extrem zerbrechlich und wachsartig gegen ihre Finger anfühlte. Die gelbe Rose von diesem Morgen, leicht herabhängend aus der Spitze der Weinflasche. Die Blütenblätter hingen leicht, aber hatten ihre strahlende Farbe immer noch beibehalten.

 

Sam lächelte und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Blume. Sie zog sie aus der Flasche, den Stiel abklopfend gegen den Rand der Flasche, bevor sie sie über das Bett brachte. Wieder legte sie sich gegen Janet, die Blondine steckte die Rose hinter das Ohr ihrer Geliebten fest und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze der Ärztin. "Ich werde dich immer lieben, Janet."

 

Sie wiegte die zierliche Frau an ihrer Brust, einschlafend während die Lampe immer noch brannte.

 

Ende


End file.
